User talk:Trey Arclight
Here: http://sta.sh/0eusct0mv3m -- 14:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Watching a hidden talent Well, I have seen your talents at card making, and I am astounded. So, two questions: 1) Did you name Baria Fusion like this because Barian's Fusion exists? You can add stuff like Barian Fusion (Other) or Barian Fusion (Trey Archlight) or something like that. 2) Mind if I make custom Fusion and Synchro Numbers here? Credit powers, of course. Maybe I will help you with the red-links of them in your user page. Anyway, good work. *pats* LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:23, June 20, 2015 (UTC) What I can do about the ones you have plans for... Anyway, I have done quite a few over-hundred numbers (including something like 159, 160, etc.) that could possibly be Fusion Numbers. As for Synchro Numbers, well, I like Synchros much more than Fusions, so my intentions were to make more Synchro Numbers than Fusion Numbers. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:51, June 20, 2015 (UTC) One more thing; can I do Fusion Numbers for Numbers I have already done but there are Konami version of it just to respond me? What I mean by that? For example, I have done "Number 55: Burning Charioteer", while Konami has . Same happens with "Number 86: Solar Ray Dragon" and Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad. Also, I want to do for "Number 38: Shining Judgment Knight" and, going to canon stuff, " ". Can I do them? I saw you didn't do any red-link for either the Konami versions of 55 or 86, or for 54, so can I use them for custom numbers? If not, at least, give me the right to make for 54. I have a crazy effect backed up to it. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:10, June 20, 2015 (UTC) You answered to my question! Also, if you want me to do templates for the Shine Beasts, the Fusion/Synchro Numbers, the Passion Dragons and the Dark Synchro Archetype I forgot, well, inform me. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I can explain some stuff! If you want to use Timewarps and Spectrums in the future, I will try to explain them. First off, the Event Horizon is used for Timewarp Summoning; it's below the S/T zones. Second off, the Spectrum Wheel, which is required for Spectrum Summoning, is to the left of the Field Spell Zone. Any other questions? --AvzinElkein (talk) 01:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC) No. Spectrum Pieces remain on the Wheel until they are removed by card effects. --AvzinElkein (talk) 02:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, when Timewarp Summoning, you can add or subtract the number of Eon Counters from the monster's Level. This can result in a negative Level, like Dark Synchros. --AvzinElkein (talk) 02:17, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, I have done some Synchro Numbers, go check em out: http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/S.Number_55:_Burning_Warfighter http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/S.Number_38:_Shining_Resolve_Knight http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/S.Number_54:_Lion_Soul http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/S.Number_32:_Shark_Drake_Stream http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/S.Number_98:_Galaxy-Eyes_Graviton_Stream_Dragon http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/S.Number_86:_Solar_Reactor_Dragon LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:20, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Tested my luck on Fusion Numbers. http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/F.Number_159:_Ultimate_Strategist_King http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/F.Number_74:_Magical_Sword_Clown (name is relevant with the OCG name of ) http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/F.Number_27:_Swift_Transer_Knight http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/F.Number_68:_Buzzing_Poisonous_Ant http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/F.Number_89:_Gymnastic_HERO_-_Aerial_Backbend http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/F.Number_81:_Owl_Servant LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and one question: Can Fusion Numbers be Contact Fusion-able? Not completely Contact Fusion-able, but pretty much like ? I am trying to make a N.Number archetype, with F.Numbers and S.Numbers accompanying it. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) You didn't answer to my question: Can FUsion Numbers be Contact Fusion-able a la Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon? LionHeartKIng (talk) 22:34, July 10, 2015 (UTC)